Roll The Dice
by imperfectfairytale
Summary: CB and NJBC fic. When Chuck and Blair meet under the bright lights and intoxicating ambiance of Las Vegas, a couple of nights together may just stay with them for the rest of their lives...
1. Prologue

**R O L L T H E D I C E **  
><em>A Gossip Girl fanfic<em>

* * *

><p><em>When Chuck and Blair meet under the bright lights and intoxicating ambiance of Las Vegas, a couple of nights together may just stay with them for the rest of their lives...<em>

**Prologue**

Blair felt broken.

There was no other way to describe it. She felt like trash. Thrown away when finished with, ready to be replaced with something better. The feeling of being replaced was like a knife in her back. Straight through her heart.

Blair had just broken up with her long term boyfriend, Carter Baizen. The pair were high school sweethearts and had been together for five years, until a night with a group of exotic prostitutes had convinced Carter that a long-lasting relationship with Blair wasn't for him. It took everything for Blair to keep a straight face, to not cry, to stay strong. But strength didn't come easy. Not even to Blair Waldorf.

Serena van der Woodsen was Blair's best friend and to say her rock would be an understatement. Serena stood by Blair through her break-up and threatened to kick Carter's ass several times. Nobody messed with Blair Waldorf, according to Serena. Serena had been the one to accompany Blair in her sleepless nights, to put a comforting hold around Blair's weak body as she cried herself to sleep. Night time was the only time of the day when Blair weakened. It was as if the darkness resembled Blair's destiny. Blair had always been so sure of her life. It had always consisted of Yale and Carter. Until now.

It took months for Blair to get over Carter, understandably. She had sailed through the several break-up stages. Heartbreak. Sorrow. Loneliness. Those had been the first stages, at least. Blair had never broken up with anybody before. Carter was her first proper boyfriend and the first person she had ever given her heart to. Carter may not have loved Blair back in quite the same way as she did him, but it was enough for Blair. Any attention or care from anybody towards her was enough.

Blair had reached the final stages of the break-up. Anger. Wrath. Rage. Blair hated Carter with every bone in her body. How _dare_ he mess with Blair Waldorf like that – pushing her aside for some STI-filled, easy whores. Blair needed the perfect get-over remedy and Serena was just the person to help her do that.

Serena and Blair were sitting in their penthouse suite that Blair's parents had given to them when they moved to France. The girls had practically become sisters (more so than they already were) and were stronger than ever. Serena had suggested a night in rather going out, which had surprised Blair to say the least. Serena was the unpredictable, spontaneous type who loved a party. The amount of times Blair had to carry Serena home and let her stay over so as not to feel Lily's wrath were uncountable. Blair had agreed to Serena's suggestion and decided on a movie night. Audrey, of course with chocolate-covered strawberries and the finest Champagne courtesy of room service.

A night in with Serena was just what Blair needed. The pair talked and talked all night about their issues. Mainly Blair's with Carter.

"I just hate him, S. At first I missed him so much, it hurt. But now. Now it's different." Blair spoke, taking a sip from her crystal champagne flute, "I just want to get him back, you know. Revenge, of some sort."

Serena smiled. She knew her best friend too well.

"What?" Blair asked Serena. She also knew her best friend too well. "What have you done?"

Serena switched positions so she was leaning closer to Blair, with her leg tucked under the other, setting her champagne flute down on the coffee table. "What would you say if I already told you I took care of that?" Serena said mysteriously, a wicked grin escaping from her Chanel-covered lips.

Blair's eyes sparkled mischievously. "S?"

"Blair Waldorf is too classy for revenge." Blair shrugged her shoulders acceptingly. That was true, she thought to herself, "So, I think you need to go one up. You need to prove to him that you're over him, and what better way to do that than go to the city of all escape".

"S, I'm not following..." Blair began. She really didn't have a clue. It was times like these when Serena could be really unpredictable.

"VEGAS!" Serena shouted out, throwing her arms up in the air. The chocolate-covered strawberries almost fell off the luxury cream sofa and Blair raised an eyebrow.

"Vegas, Serena?" Blair spoke, her disapproving tone showing through. "I can't go to Vegas! The city is full of inebriate-caused one night stands, dirty hookers and slimeball-filled casinos". Blair shuddered at the thought.

"B, you need to let loose! Show Carter just how much fun you can have and how much you're not missing him. Vegas is the perfect setting for it! Think about it. Two single girls enjoying a week of fun and plenty of expensive alcohol, and do you know the amount of bachelor parties that take place in Vegas?" Blair had to laugh at that. Her mind was always on men.

Blair inhaled and thought about it. A fun week away from Manhattan and the omen's of her non-existant relationship probably wouldn't be a bad idea. She could do with the spontaneity and electricity. Blair was beginning to lose her spark.

"Okay, I'm in." Blair spoke, a giggle escaping her lips."

"Really?" Serena, said surprised, "I expected it to be a little bit more difficult than that."

"Well, what have I got to lose?" Blair said wisely and Serena nodded.

"Exactly, B. This is going to be the best week ever. I'll make sure of it." Serena said nonchalantly and hugged her best friend. Blair felt the hint of butterflies in her stomach. Not nerves, but excitement. That feeling, Blair thought to herself, had been missed. And if Vegas was the way to bring it back, then she had to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the prologue! I thought it was needed before the action took place so as to give you a background of Blair's situation regarding her breakup with Carter (obviously it is an AU story and Chuck and Blair have never met before).<br>Next chapter will DEFINITELY include the introduction of Chuck and Nate and will have some NJBC action, including the first meeting of Chuck and Blair. **

**Please review!  
><strong>


	2. Viva Las Vegas

**Chapter One – Viva Las Vegas  
><strong>

_Rise and shine, Upper East Siders. Rumour has it that our favourite party girl, S is taking a vacation to Sin City and bringing along her best friend, B. Ever since the break up of B and her Prince Charming, B has been needy of a touch excitement in her life and what better way to do it than in the City of Lights itself. You know what they say Upper East Siders, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas - with the exception of Yours Truly, of course._

_You know you love me, XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

"Does that woman ever sleep?" Serena stated as she checked the recent Gossip Girl blast on her Blackberry. Gossip Girl had been following the girls and their fellow Upper East Siders ever since they were fourteen and started high school through to college. Blair and Carter's relationship had been a Gossip Girl favourite and there had been copious blasts when the news of their break-up got out. Blair had cancelled her subscription to the blog and truthfully it had been the best thing she had done concerning the break-up.

The girls were on their way to the airport to leave for Vegas. They had arranged for their private jet that night and spent the early hours of the morning packing their belongings for an escapist trip.

Blair was excited and hopeful. She hadn't felt this alive in a long, long time. It was exactly what she needed to get over Carter, and she couldn't thank Serena enough. In times of darkness, Serena really proved herself to be her shining light that would guide her out of misery. For that, Blair was grateful.

Serena and Blair were dressed to the nines and had booked the most expensive hotel in all of Vegas – The Bellagio. Blair was appreciative for the element of class and sophistication to the trip considering they would be spending the early hours in casinos and bars. As usual, everything Blair did, she did in style.

Blair's appearance was also everything to her. Fashion, as Blair once described, is the most powerful art there is. It's movement, design and architecture all in one. It shows the world who we are and who we'd like to be. Blair was definitely powerful in her appearance. She wore only the very best labels and designers, as did Serena. The pair looked outstanding considering they were about to embark on a six hour flight.

Blair was wearing a stone coloured asymmetric panelled dress matched with Missoni pumps and Tiffany and Co jewellery to compliment. Her hair was styled in perfect, soft ringlets that cascaded around her petite face. Serena wore a Stella McCartney cream sequinned dress accompanied with a Jay Ahr blazer and Lanvin cutout pumps. Her sunshine blonde hair was styled in it's signature tousled way. The girls looked a million dollars.

As the limo approached the runway, the girls were escorted out and their copious amounts of baggage was loaded onto the plane. Serena glanced over at Blair who was adjusting her dress as she stepped out the limo. Serena nudged Blair's arm and gave her a warm smile.

"Ready, B?"

Blair took a deep breath and returned the smile. "More ready than I'll ever be." Serena grinned and linked her best friend's arm as the pair practically ran up the stairs onto their private jet ready for their Las Vegas adventure.

**XOXO**

The flight had been long and enduring but the duo finally arrived in Las Vegas at lunchtime. The girls were tired and drained with jet lag but that didn't disrupt Serena's insistence that they should start the week off in style - with Cosmopolitans at the hotel bar, of course.

By their fourth cocktail, Blair and Serena began to feel the effects of their long flight.

"B, we have to, have to, _have to_ visit the Strip tonight," Serena begun, tipsily, "It's an absolute must."

"The Strip?" Blair also said tipsily, "S, I'm not stripping. I don't care what you say. I will not take my clothes off in a dirty strip joint."

Serena began to shake her head and explain that the Strip was actually the nickname for the stretch in Las Vegas that was home to the world famous bars and casinos, until an unfamiliar figure appeared behind Blair.

"What a shame." The stranger said and Blair raised her eyebrows and turned round to locate the face that had just spoke.

"Can I help you?" Blair spoke. The effects of her Cosmopolitans were really kicking in, as she highly doubted that the man that stood in front of her actually had two heads. Blair squinted her eyes to regain focus.

She was taken aback. He stood above her, in a dominating way. He was definitely a dark character, his dark brown hair accompanied his chocolate brown eyes perfectly. His chiselled jaw gave him an edge. The man gave a smirk as both him and Blair realised that Blair had been staring.

"I'm sure we can find many ways for you to _help _me." He smirked even further, agitating Blair who shook herself out of her alcohol-inflicted daze. Damn, those cocktails.

"And you are?" Blair asked, her annoyance seeping through her words.

"I'm Chuck Bass." Chuck reeled it off as if it was a pick-up line. Looking at him though, it didn't surprise Blair. Pathetic blonde airheads probably worshipped the ground that he stepped on. Not Blair though. Blair didn't worship anybody's ground.

"My name's Serena, and this is my _bestest_ friend in the whole wide world, Blair" Serena jumped in, avoiding the awkward silence. "Are here on vacation?"

Chuck smirked, "Indeed we are."

"We?" Blair questioned pointedly.

"My friend, Nathaniel and I. We felt a lost weekend was much needed, and what better place than Sin City itself." Chuck said, his words seeped with confidence and assurance.

"So are we!" Serena practically squealed with excitement. Blair rolled her eyes. Serena could be so immature sometimes.

"Hardly a lost weekend, S. I like to think of it as more of a self finding trip."

"And what is there about you that needs to be found exactly?" Chuck asked outright. He had taken the bar stool next to Blair and turned to face her. Blair could smell his aftershave. Luxurious and powerful. Just like his stupid ego, Blair thought to herself. She took another sip of her Cosmopolitan.

"That's for me to know..." Blair began.

"And me to find out." Chuck squinted his eyes mysteriously. He hadn't intended it to be a question, rather a statement. Blair felt put on the spot - she was never caught unprepared. She always had a comeback. Years of vulnerable freshman and sophomore minions told her that. She wasn't used to this shift of power.

Blair simply raised an eyebrow and smiled sweetly. If this Chuck Bass was going to play the game then she would play it ten times better. Chuck and Blair held each others gaze as if they were the only two at the bar. No Serena. No guests. No bartender. Nobody else. Just them. Blair was taken aback at the magnetism that appeared between her and Chuck. She had known this guy all of two minutes and here she was under his spell.

Their gaze was interrupted by yet another unfamiliar voice.

"Chuck?", the stranger asked and Blair tore her stare from Chuck and turned to face Serena, who had begun chatting up the young, Italian bartender. Blair rolled her eyes and again turned to face Chuck and his acquaintance, who the stranger had just

"Nathaniel, I'd like you to meet these two lovely ladies." Chuck stretched out an arm to Blair and Serena. Serena stopped talking to the bartender and stood up out of her seat, pulling Chuck's friend in for a hug.

"I'm Serena," She said, her balance swayed slightly as he kept her upright, "But you can call me, S. My best friend does," She looked at Blair, "Isn't she beautiful?" Serena smiled drunkenly at Blair and kissed her on the cheek. Blair gave a knowing smile and closed her eyes for a moment. This had happened too many times before and Blair could feel her tipsy state wearing off. Damn, Serena.

"Nice to meet you, just call me Nate". Nate said warmly and peeled Serena's arms from around him, turning to face Blair. Blair stretched out an arm and he shook it, giving her another one of his warm smiles.

"Blair Waldorf," she said assuringly. "Excuse Serena, apparently Vegas has proved to be too much for her."

Nate chuckled lightly, "Doesn't it to everybody." He joked. Blair laughed politely and shook off Serena's arm which had hooked around her waist. Out of the corner of her eye, Blair noticed that Chuck hadn't removed his stare from her. She didn't feel uncomfortable - for once she actually felt appreciated. She hadn't received this sort of attention from Carter in a long time and it was something that she could get used to. She peeked a glance at Chuck and smirked.

Blair half expected Chuck to look away quickly but his eyes were still fixated on her, gazing at her intensely, drinking her in.

"So how long you guys here for?" Their gaze was yet again interrupted by Nate, who had taken it upon him to order a round of shots for the four. A male Serena, Blair noted to herself.

Blair looked at Serena and decided to answer for them seeing as her friend was in no fit state to. "Just a week so far," She begun, "But you never know, we might stay longer." She smirked at Chuck. Blair had never been so obvious in her entire life. Carter had been the one to chase Blair not the other way around. With Chuck, it was as if it was mutual, as if they were on the same page. Blair was overcome with adrenaline, and the hint of butterflies in her stomach had returned.

"What are you doing tonight?" Chuck asked outright.

"Hitting the Strip of course," Serena replied and almost fell off her stool. Chuck and Nate chuckled at the sight.

"There's this great club along the Strip that Nathaniel and I will be heading to." Chuck said, "We'd be honoured to have the pleasure of your company." Nate nodded and Serena smiled broadly.

"We'd love to come with you wouldn't we, Blair?" Serena looked at her best friend. Blair wanted to shout of course. Who wouldn't with Chuck and Nate. The pair looked like the most eligible bachelors there were. She hadn't failed to notice the amount of women, old and young, gazing in their direction, jealousy seeping through their botox-filled faces. However, Blair needed to keep her cool. She couldn't appear to keen, not in front of Chuck anyway. Nate was different. Blair saw a potential friend in him, he was too calm for her. Someone like Nate would be much more suited to Serena. Serena was the fire who needed water for balance, and Nate could be that water. Blair, on the other hand, had been water her entire life. Cautious, careful, and certain. That was Blair down to a tee. The events of her break-up with Carter had made her realise that life was too short. She needed the fire in her life and it would seem that Chuck could be just that fire that she needed.

"Sure, why not." Blair said, a smile appearing on her glossy lips.

"Perfect." Nate stated and rubbed his hands together.

The bartender placed their shots of Tequila down on the bar and the four each took a glass. Chuck was the first to lift his glass up and the three followed suit.

"To Vegas!" Chuck exclaimed and the four took a lick of salt, a squeeze of lime and downed their tequila in one. Blair's face scrunched up at the sour taste and she let the alcohol smother her. She felt the old Blair being replaced with a much fresher, newer Blair. It was about time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that installment! I was overwhelmed by the amounts of story alerts I received but only a handful of reviews? Come on, guys - I need to know your feedback good and bad! I'm halfway through writing Chapter 2 and would LOVE to hear what you thought about the last two chapters.<strong>

**Next chapter we'll see Blair, Serena, Chuck and Nate's first night out in Las Vegas, and it won't be anything less than exciting!  
><strong>

**xoxo**


End file.
